Girls Meet Boy Meets World
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: Casey and Braden are two best friends who love BMW and the boys in it. One day, they find themselves in the BMW world. How will they adjust and what relationships will form? This story does not go by any specific episodes. K-plus just in case of future chaps.
1. Chapter 1

_I have just recently discovered Boy Meets World and I have fallen in love with it. It's hilarious and everything a TV sitcom should be. So, whenever I get obsessed with something I must write a fanfic about it. I hope you enjoy this one. Also, just because I am starting this new story, it does not mean I am stopping my other stories. I just have so may ideas for stories that I just need to start. _

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing except for the characters of Casey and Braden.**

Chapter 1

_Knock, knock, knock_, Casey knocked on Braden's door.

"Hey girl," Braden greeted her friend when she opened the door. Braden was about 5'7" and had medium length dark brown hair and brown eyes covered by black glasses.

"I got it!" Casey said happily, holding up a Boy Meets World DVD case. Casey had medium length dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes. Both girls were 18.

"Yay! Season 5?"

"Of course seasons 5," Casey said with a 'duh' tone.

"Then you may come in." Both girls walked into the house and into the living room. "This has to be the best season of them all."

"Absolutley! I mean, Shawn's our age so yay. And also Jack shows up. Double yay!"

"You still haven't decided which one you like more, huh?"

"no. But you know, it's not like I'm ever gonna meet them. And besides, they're both hot so…"

"That's the right mindset. But anyways, less talk more watch. Put it in!"

Casey didn't waste any time. Within seconds they were watching what was teir favorite TV show. And a hours later they were still watching.

"Eric, marry me," Braden sighed out.

"How do you have it so bad for him? He's such a goof."

"But he's so sweet and he can be smart." Casey gave her a look. "In his own way. And besides, look at him! And he's doing Shakespeare in this episode. Shakespeare!"

"Oh trust me, I know the feel. Jack is doing Tybalt."

"I need to go jump in a snowbank."

"Too bad it's summer."

"I don't care. I will find a snowbank!" Casey laughed and nudged her. They kept watching episode after episode until they actually reached the end of the season. "Omigod. I cannot believe we actually watched the whole season."

"You're surprised? It's us. What did you expect?"

"Casey, I think it's time we admit it. We are obsessed fangirls."

"We're just admitting this now? I thought we passed this a long time ago."

They were then interrupted by a clock bonging. Braden laughed. "Wow, it's 8:00. And you know what else? I am starving. You wanna go out to eat?"

"The Crack?"

"The Crack."

As they were walking out, Casey joked by saying, "Who knows? Maybe we'll meet BMW boy look-alikes."

"Ha! That's the dream."

As they walked down the street, they were so wrapped up in their talking about BMW that they didn't notice their surroundings. They didn't notice until they reached the restaurant and saw that the sign did not read "The Crack", but "Chubbie's."

"Chubbie's? Isn't that the name of that hangout in Boy Meets World?" Casey questioned.

"Um…maybe it's becoming a real restaurant? Like because of a fandom thing or something?"

"But wouldn't we have heard that The Crack is gone?"

"Only one way to find out." She gestured for Casey to go in and that she would follow her.

When they opened the door, they were very surprised to find a set of stairs. They gave each other looks but followed them down. When they reached the end, they froze. They saw the exact Chubbie's restaurant.

"Okay, I'm starting to freak out," Braden admitted. "Where are we?"

"I, uh, I wish I had an answer for you."

They very slowly continued their way in.

"Case, you-you don't think…"

Casey looked to her and realized what she was thinking. "No. No, no, no, no. That is impossible. That stuff only happens in fanfictions. This is the real world. Casey's freak out was interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," a girl's voice said. The two turned and they had to use all their willpower to keep their shock hidden. "I saw you two from my booth and was wondering if you needed any help. My name's Topanga."

"Um, hi…Topanga," Braden spoke first. "I'm Braden and this is my friend Casey."

"We're uh, new here in town," Casey thought would be a good thing to say.

"Well, welcome to Philadelphia!" Topanga said with a big smile. When she said "Philadelphia," Braden grabbed onto Casey's arm tight. Casey subtly tapped her friend's hand to relax her. "Do you guys know anyone here in town?"

"Nope. We're all on our own," Braden told her.

"Well, why don't you stick with me?" Topanga suggested. "I'm meeting some people here and we're gonna hang out with a couple friends. It would be a good way to meet some new people."

"Oh, I don't know. We don't wanna intrude," Casey explained.

"Oh please, you wont' be intruding at all. Besides, I'd love for a couple girls to keep me company. I'm surrounded by boys."

Casey and Braden looked to each other and ultimately came to a decision. They turned back to Topanga and Casey said, "Sure. That's really nice of you."

"Just give us a second. We'll meet you at the table," Braden asked for. Topanga smiled and nodded, and left them alone. When she was gone, Braden grabbed Casey by the shoulders and forced her to face her. "What the hell is going on and what the hell are we doing?!" she whisper-yelled.

"We just became friends with Topanga Lawrence," Casey recapped. "And the people she's meeting is probably Cory and Shawn. We're going to be hanging out with the stars of Boy Meets World."

"No. No, we are not hanging out with the _stars_ of Boy Meets World. We are going to be hanging out with the characters of Boy Meets World. The actual Topanga, Cory and Shawn. In Philadelphia."

"I'm feeling lightheaded." Casey put her hand to her head and leaned against the stair rail.

"Look, we cannot freak out right now. All we can do is go along with this and act like everything is normal."

Casey took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Yeah, you're right. You ready?"

"Yeah. You?"

"As I'll ever be." They linked arms and walked to the table.

_So, not too much in this first chap. Just wanted to give you an idea of the story. What do you all think so far? I would love to hear your thoughts. But please, no flames. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: lucky lucky people are those who own BMW…unfortunately I an not one of them **

Chapter 2

"So," Topanga said when Braden and Casey got to her booth, "about these people I'm meeting. One of them is my boyfriend Cory and the other is his best friend Shawn. Together, they're a bit…out there."

"Oh don't worry. So are we," Braden told her. "Our friends sometimes say we're a bit too out there."

"Ah, well then I'm sure you guys will all get along great. Oh! There they are." Topanga waved the two boys over.

Casey's heart nearly stopped when she saw Shawn Hunter. She had thought he was really cute when she was watching him on TV. But actually seeing him with his brown hair that flopped just above his blue eyes, she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Hey babe," Cory said to Topanga when the two reached the table. They kissed.

"Hi Shawn," Topanga greeted the other.

"Hey," he responded. He looked to Casey and his eyes stayed on her for a few moments before he moved them to the floor. The boys took their seats.

"I have a couple people for you to meet," Topanga told the others. "This is Casey and Braden. They're new here."

"Where are you from?" Cory asked.

"Maine," Braden answered.

"Wow. Long trip," Shawn commented.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cory wondered.

"Um…" Braden looked to Casey.

"We uh…" Casey went on, equally confused as what to say.

Finally, Braden came up with the answer, "We're transfer students."

"Yeah," Casey said in relief. "We weren't able to stay at our old high school so we transferred to John Adams High."

"Oh, we go there too," Shawn told them.

"We'd love to be like your tour guides and show you around," Topanga suggested.

"That would be awesome. Thank you so much," Casey thanked them, ending on Shawn.

"Of course," he said back, looking back at her. But no one seemed to notice the exchange as Topanga continued and broke their stare.

"If I may ask, why did you guys change schools?"

After a minute of them looking to each other for the answer, Casey this time told them, "All of our teachers were awful at our old school, so our parents decided that we should try out this school since they had heard good things about it."

Braden held out her hand underneath the table and Casey high-fived it.

"So, should we head to the apartment?"

"The apartment?" Braden questioned.

"Mine, my brother and roommate's," Shawn answered.

"Would they be okay with us coming over?" Casey wanted to know.

"Would Jack and Eric be okay with girls coming over? Oh yeah, they'd hate that," Cory sarcastically replied. They all laughed.

"But are you sure?"

"Hey, it's my apartment too. And if I say it's okay, it's okay," Shawn emphasized. Casey smiled in response.

"So, should we head out?" Topanga stated.

"Let's go," Cory agreed. They stood up and the girls followed.

As they were walking, Braden said to Shawn, "Hey Shawn, if we're going to your apartment, why did you meet us _here_?"

"I was already with Cory so I thought it would be weird to go back to my apartment when I was just meeting up with him again." Within a few minutes, they were at the apartment. Shawn led them upstairs and unlocked the door. "Yo! Eric! Jack! We're here!"

Then Jack appeared. When he saw that there were two new girls, he stopped and turned his head back to where he had come out of and shouted, "Hey Eric, you might wanna put on pants!"

Then Eric came out in a t-shirt and boxers with a confused look on his face. "And why would I wanna do that? It's partly my apartment I can do what I want." Jack turned Eric's head forward and he saw the girls. "New girls." He then ran back into his room and a few moments later appeared fully clothed. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and said, "Hey," with a sexy smile.

Casey used all of her willpower not to laugh and turned to look at Braden who looked like she was trying so hard not to smile like an idiot. Casey nudged her.

"Hi!" Braden said outloud, almost squeaking. She then cleared her throat and continued, "I-I'm Braden."

"I'm Jack. And I apologize for…this." He pointed towards Eric as he came towards the group.

"He-ey!" Eric whined, following behind.

"It's fine," Casey chuckled. "We should apologize in advance for us. Once you get to know us you'll find we're…something."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Jack replied, smiling at her.

The two kept looking at each other until Shawn came between them. "So, did you guys order the pizza yet?"

"Um, yep," Jack told him snapping back. "It should be here any minute."

"But while we wait," Eric butt in, "we should get acquainted." He looked right to Braden.

"Um, I, uh…" she tried to say.

"I'm Casey," Casey jumped in. "And this is my friend Braden."

"Braden. That's a cool name."

She started laughing. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry, is that your laugh?" Cory asked.

"Shut up guys!" Braden cried, burying her face in her hands. They all started laughing.

The group ended up staying late into the night. Around midnight, Cory, Topanga, Casey and Braden finally decided it was time to leave. But right before they did, Topanga brought up a very good point, "So, do you two have somewhere to stay tonight?"

The two girls looked to each other.

"Um…we can probably find a hotel," Braden said.

"You can stay here," Shawn, Jack and Eric all said at the same time.

"You guys have no room here," Cory pointed out.

"Of course we do Cor," Shawn said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you guys just stay with me and my aunt?" Topanga offered.

"That's so nice Topanga. But we don't wanna put you out," Casey countered.

"You wouldn't be at all. We have a spare bedroom with two beds. My aunt is really cool. I'm sure she'd be fine with it. I'll go call her to make sure." She got up and went to the phone.

"So, you guys are going to be seniors at John Adams?" Jack confirmed.

"Yep. We're excited to start," Casey stated.

"Maybe you'll have Feeney with us," Shawn said.

"Feen-eh!" Eric cried. "He is my main man."

"He's also our neighbor," Cory told them.

"Really? That must be kinda awkward," Braden followed.

"I think it's more awkward for him. He's even threatened to sell his house a few times."

"Which he is never allowed to do! He will be my mentor until he dies or I die. Whichever comes first," Eric explained.

"So my aunt said it's totally fine for you two to stay at our house," Topanga said as she came back in the room.

"Really? Omigod that's so awesome. Thank you so much," Casey thanked her.

"And now that that's all settled, I think it's time to head out. It's past 12:00," Cory told them.

"Okay Mr. Responsible," Shawn joked. "But we'll see you all tomorrow right?"

"Absolutely."

"It was really nice to meet you all," Casey said to the boys, her eyes mainly going between Shawn and Jack.

"Can't wait to hang again," Braden continued, looking mainly to Eric.

"Good to meet you to," Jack replied, staring at Casey. But then he realized what he was doing and added, "Both of you." He blushed a little. Shawn noticed and stuck his tongue in his cheek.

The door closed behind the four, and the three boys looked to each other.

"Am I gonna be the first to say that Braden is hawwwwwwt?!" Eric announced.

"I think Casey is beautiful," Jack contrasted. "I definitely want to ask her out."

'Yeah, they, uh, both seem awesome," Shawn stated.

"Really? You don't think one is better?"

"Maybe a little, she doesn't like me, so…"

"Which one?" Eric questioned.

"Look guys, it doesn't matter. I'll get over it."

_I don't deserve a girl like Casey_, he thought. _She deserves Jack. _

When the three girls got back to Topanga's house, they were having a similar discussion in the guest room. Braden and Casey borrowed some of Topanga's clothes. The two had explained that their parents were sending them their clothes. And Topanga was letting them borrow her clothes for now.

"So, what did you think of the guys?" Topanga asked them.

"They are so much fun!" Braden told her. "Especially Eric."

"Ooooooo, you like Eric Matthews huh?"

"Maybe a little." She smiled widely.

"Well, he was very flirty with you so it's possible that-"

"Stop! Stop! Not raising the hopes!"

"What about you Casey? You seemed popular tonight too."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Jack couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"That is most definitely not true! There is no way a guy like Jack would like me."

"And why would you say that?" Braden questioned.

"And why would you say Eric doesn't like you, huh? That's right. Thrown back!" She snapped in her friend's face.

"Why are either of you saying this?" Topanga cut in. "You are amazing girls and those boys would be lucky to have guys like you."

"We don't have the best track record with guys."

"Yeah, guys we like don't tend to like us back," Braden added.

"Well, then you've known some weirdos. But we'll talk about this later. Get some sleep." Topanga said. She got up and headed out the door. "Night guys."

"Night!" they called back.

When she was gone, they turned to each other.

"So…today…" Braden stated.

"I don't even have words for the events of today."

"I just don't have the words for real life Eric Matthews. He's just…snow bank."

"And I'm even more confused about Shawn versus Jack. I mean, they're both perfect."

"And both seem to like you."

"Stop! That's impossible. It's impossible for just one of them to be slightly interested. But for both? Just…no."

"I'll give eric liking me thought if you give Shawn and Jack liking you thought."

"I'll try, okay? I'll keep an eye out." There was a silence. "How are we going to get along here? I mean, is this real or a dream?"  
"I guess we'll find out when we wake up tomorrow and see if we're still here."

_End of chap 2. Any good? Leave reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ha…haha…ha**

Chapter 3

Slowly, Casey opened her eyes. She was confused for a minute as to where she was. But then it all came rushing back.

_Omigod Boy Meets World!_ she thought and bolted straight up. She looked to the other bed and saw Braden still dead asleep. She thought about just going over to her and gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up, but then thought, Nah.

She grabbed one of the pillows off her bed and threw it at her friend.

"Wake up!" she yelled as the pillow made contact.

Without even opening her eyes, Braden just flipped her off. "What the hell was that for?"

"It's Monday. We gotta go to school." Braden just made crying sounds, refusing to get up. "Did I mention that we are also still in the Boy Meets World world?"

Braden's eyes opened. "You mean it wasn't a dream?" Casey shook her head.

After a beat, Braden threw off her covers and jumped up. "Well why are we just lazing around? We need to get ready!" And with that she ran out of the room. Casey just chuckled and followed after her.

They met up at the bathroom where Topanga was coming out of.

"Morning girls," she greeted them with a smile.

"Morning," they said back.

"Ready for your first day?"

"Totally!" Braden stated confidently.

"I'm kinda nervous," Casey admitted.

"Don't worry. Shawn, Cory and I are all here for you," Topanga comforted. Casey smiled. "Once you guys are done in the bathroom why don't you come to my room and you can pick out some clothes?" They nodded and Topanga left them.

The two went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth and did their hair. Casey straightened hers and put it into two braids while Braden just brushed it and left it down. They then went to pick out their clothes. Casey chose a pair of dark wash slim-fit jeans and a pink tanktop with a mini black cardigan and black ballet flats. Braden chose a pair of jean shorts, an off the shoulder purple top and sneakers.

"Hey, do you guys wanna borrow any of my makeup?" Topanga asked.

"Yes please," Casey answered.

"Maybe just some foundation," Braden responded.

Topanga led them over to her vanity and showed them all of her makeup. Casey put on foundation, blush, pink lipgloss, mascara and pink eyeshadow while Braden stayed true to her word and just put on foundation. Finally, all three girls were ready for school.

Cory came to pick them up at 7:00 am. Shawn was already in the car with him. Knowing the routine, Shawn got out of the front seat so that Topanga could sit next to him. As he was getting back on the car, he saw Casey and he stopped for a moment.

"H-hi," he said to her as the three got to the car.

"Hey Shawn," Topanga said to him, not even noticing that he was staring at Casey. However, Casey didn't even seem to notice either. Being the shy girl she was she just let her eyes fall to the ground. Braden noticed though and made a mental note to talk to her friend about this later.

_Oh this is gonna happen_, she thought. Braden got in the backseat first, forcing Casey and Shawn to sit next to each other.

"So, stupid question," Braden spoke up as they were driving. "Jack and Eric are in college right?"

"Yes. Even though Eric acts like a high schooler," Cory answered.

"You miss Eric already Braden?" Topanga teased. Braden blushed furiously.

"Wait. You like Eric?" Shawn clarified.

"Well, I-um. Well, maybe just…I kinda…yes," Braden stuttered. She then snapped her head to Shawn and begged, "Please, please, I am begging you do not tell him!"  
"Are you kidding? I have to tell him. He likes you too."

"Told ya." Topanga stated.

"That's not funny Shawn," Braden followed.

"I'm not kidding. You should've heard him talking about you all last might and all this morning. I've never seen him crush this hard before."

"How do you know he wasn't just-"

"Omigod Braden just go with it!" Casey exclaimed. "Shawn would know these things. He lives with the guy."

"Casey you should take your own advice and just go with it that Jack likes you," Topanga told her.

"I told you, that's impossible."

"Okay, let's ask the expert. Shawn, did Jack say anything about Casey last night or this morning?"  
"Well, that depends, do you like him?" He looked right to Casey and she just looked down, not sure what to say. Braden looked at Shawn and saw a look in his eyes that was almost begging her to say no.

But Casey didn't have time to answer because then Cory announced, "We're here."

He parked the car and they all got out. Casey made sure to stay behind Shawn. But that was ruined when Braden grabbed her arm and pulled her forward so that the three of them were walking in a line, with Casey in the middle.

"Okay, so we'll drop you guys off at the principle's office so you can get all set, and we'll meet up with you in class," Topanga said.

"How do you know we'll have the same class?" Casey wondered.

"It's not a big school," Cory explained. "We're bound to have at least one class together."

"Well, here you guys are," Topanga pointed at the door to the principle's office.

"Good luck,' Shawn told them, and the three walked away.

Braden went to open to the door, but Casey stopped her. "Before we go in, can I just ask what you have been doing this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"The getting in the car first, all the looks you gave me in the car, the pushing me over to Shawn, the pulling me to him?"

"Oh girl, Shawn likes you. Like, a lot."

"That's even more ridiculous than Jack liking me."

"Why is it so ridiculous? You guys are perfect for each other."

"There is no way in any shape or form that a guy like Shawn Hunter could ever like a girl like me."

Braden just exhaled and said, 'Look, we'll talk about this later. For now, let's get our schedules."

"Fine." They opened the door and walked in.

Somehow in this magical fictional universe, their records from Casey and Braden's school in Maine had been transported to John Adams High School, and their schedules had been all prepared for them. The two were given their schedules and a map of the school and they went off to their first class: History with Mr. Feeney,

_Thought this would be a good place to end it. A small cliffy, not too big…maybe non-existent, idk. Keep reading and please please review!_


End file.
